To enhance the quality of the images printed by an ink jet printer, it is often desirable to treat the surface of the ink receiver with a fluid prior to ink jet printing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,969 discloses a print head that pre-conditions the ink receiver with a treatment fluid that immobilizes the ink spots printed on the receiver. This technique, however, requires electrically driving the print head to deliver the treatment fluid to the ink receiver. The technique consumes power and its reliability can also be affected by the failure of the fluid chambers and nozzles in the print head.